Missing You
by scarletnymph929
Summary: After Serena and Darien's break up, Serena is hurting. She is stuck on the breakup but finds Darien cold and distant. Is he hurting too? Or is he moving on with someone new?
1. Chapter 1

Serena's POV

It's the middle of the night and I'm thinking of you. I close my eyes and all I can see is your face. Now you're gone from me.

Why? Why did you leave me?

Was I so repulsive, that you just had to end it?

Was I a bad person? WHY?  
I think of what we had. Did any of it mean anything? What changed? God I can't seem to figure it out and I can't stop thinking of you.

Our love had survived through so much, countless attacks, even death. Your face and these questions continuously torment me. If it isn't the questions and the realization that there is no future then it's past that haunts me. What was and what won't be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena could no longer take all the pain and hurt she was feeling. She had wept so much she couldn't cry any more and she felt as if it would explode. She lay in bed until sleep finally claimed her.

7:30 and Serena's alarm clock blared. She usually slept through the noise or just turned it off but recently she would just get right up and get ready. Even on weekends she was up early. She seemed to be a completely different person anymore. She could have stayed in bed but doing nothing and being left with only her thoughts for company made it worse. She needed to do something. Serena's shocked both her parents. They knew she and Darian weren't together anymore but they had no idea that she and Darian were that serious. Her friends, her friends understood, at least somewhat, but how could they understand exactly? Serena was so troubled she had hardly gotten 3 hours of sleep.

It was Saturday and Serena was supposed to meet the girls. Off to the arcade she went.  
Maybe she would see him. Maybe today he would see her, actually look at her. He would see her and realized how wrong he had been in turning away from her. How wrong it was that they were apart. Maybe…

_**Hey everyone I've decided to redo this story. I was reading and realized it needs to be fixed and finished. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The bells of the arcade doors jingled as Serena passed through. Looking around she spotted the girls sitting in a corner booth. Sliding in next to Rei and Mina, she faced Amy.

Rei, Mina, and Ami were all sailor scouts just like Serena. Rei was the fiery pyro, sailor scout Mars, with the attitude that matched the heat of heplanet. Mina the love struck and love mettling girl, was scout Venus, ruled by the planet of love. She was always gettng involved with people's issues of the heart. Ami was a smart and studious girl and always had her head in the books. She was scout Mercury, and sometimes came across as cold as her planet, but was a really nice girl, and friendly once you got to know her.

"Hey," Serena said, without much enthusiasm as she plastered on a fake smile.  
Serena just didn't have much feeling left, she was going numb on the inside.

"Hey," smiled the girls.

"How you feelin?" asked Mina seeing through the façade, as they all did.

"You know you don't have to pretend for us," informed Rei, "Its actually a bit annoying when you do that, so just be yourself around us." Rei was Serenas closest friend out of all the scouts, althought you wouldnt know it with all the fights they had. She was really worried for her friend and mad at how the jerk Darien had treated her.

"I can't be myself right now, because im really not," responded Serena.

"Its all right, everything is gonna be fine," said Amy.

"Yea, sure," Serena sighed, as she lay her head ontop of her folded hands. The Bells jingled and in walked a tall Brunette. It was Lita, another friend of Serena's and

one of the toughest sailor scouts, Jupiter. She could really throw down an electrifying performance, in the battle field, as well as in the kitchen.

"Hey all," Lita chirped with a big smile on her face.

"You sure look happy," said Mina, "what have you been up to that your so late?" The mood was suddenly much lighter. Lita grabbed a chair and spinned it around

so the back was against the booth's table and sat down facing the other girls.

"Oh yea, sorry bout that i was at the Gym and didn't notice the time. I got caught up talking to a real hottie, his name was Mike or something, and oh man he had a

nice body." Lita told the others. Mina's eyes caught a glint of mischief in them.

"Oh NO," mocked Rei, "It looks like Mina's started planning."

"Damn that girls works quick," laughed Lita, "really Mina i dont need any help, but thanks."

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" Mina protested. But everyone just laughed, including Serena.

"Anyway, you guys wanna get out of here and go for a shopping trip?" asked Rei, taking advantage of the light mood hoping to get Serena to say yes. Everyone was

enthusiastic about the expedition to the mall. Even Serena seemed to consider it, then she broke her silence.

"You guys go ahead, i think ill just head home," she said, getting ready to get up.

"No, your gonna come out with us! You cant just slump about in this mood forever," claimed Amy, "you need to have some fun and forget about everything for

awhile, and its been so long since the five of us havent gone out ." It was odd that Amy, of all people, was pushing fun on someone. But Serena had done the sam for Amy, always making sure she let lose at least for awhile.

"Yeah, thats it we're goin on a shopping spree now! No questions."exclaimed Mina She grabbed her friend by the crook of her arm and started to drag her out of the arcade then Rei, Lita, and Amy rushed out to go help drag Serena.

"You guys Stop!" Serena said, then laughed,"I guess you guys are serious. They continued to drap her along. "Okay okay, I'll come with you guys," Serena said somewhat reluctantly.

"ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Mina, "Sheesh,.you were gettin heavy. Iwould have dragged you all the way if i had to though."

"Hah, ...You know, I acually believe you." replied Serena. Then she smiled deciding she WOULD have fun with these crazy friends she had.

* * *

The girls were at the mall looking at various outfits. They were all in high spirits Determined on havig a good time and finding some new outfits to add to their wardrobe. Serena had been looking throught some shirts until Mina called her over. 

"Try it on! I know it will look great on you." pushed Mina.

"You think? I dunno, it looks kinda small" Serena was unsure of her appearance anymore, She wasn't as confidant as she had been before.

"Just DOIT'" Mina yelled.

"FINE fine, just hold on!" she replied.

Serena came out of the dressing roon in light blue dress with spaghetti straps.I bunched in the chest area and flaired out atthe waist to mid thigh. It was a bit tight, but Serena's body looked perect in it.

"Whoa, look at this hottie." whistled Mina.

"Yeah you look sexy." said Rei.

"You'll definately knock 'em dead in that,"stated Lita.

"Very nice Serena" said Amy.

"Well I guess I HAVE to buy it," Serena beamed.

The girls then went to a few others stores until they each had outfits. They were consumed by hunger finally and headed off in the direction of the food court. After everyone got what they wanted they all gathered aound the table to eat. Serena was the hungriest she had been in awhile, she had got a big plate of rice and chicken with brocoli at 'Mings Chinese'. The others had gotten Wendy's or Pizza. They were all munching away happily and chatting about what they wanted to do later after the mall.

"Lets go to the jewery store next guys."said Serena.

"Good deal, then we can go look at makeup"said Lita

Everyone got up and took their trays to the garbage. They then headed off in the direction of the nearest place that sold jewlery. The troop ended up in one of the more expensive places and looking at diamond neclaces they knew they could never afford. Serena moved and started to look in a diferent section and spotted something that looked familiar. It was a locked that looked jsut like the one Serena had given Darien. Her good spirits had gone away and Serena wanted to cry. The Sales lady walked over and started talking about the locket.

"...This piece was inspired by and old moon legend by the artist Taiken..." that was all Serena had caugh and that was it the breaking point Tears started to make their way down her face. This wasnt like her usual cries, it was silent, it was from the heart. Rei spot Serena and her tear stained face and walked over to her. Rei put her arms around Serena and allowed her to cry on her sholder. The sales woman was bewildered and didnt know what to say so she quietly shrank back to her usual post. Serena soon recovered and composed herself.

"You guys I'm sorry..."choked Serena, but she was cut off by Amy.

"You don't say anything, no appologies, its okay don't worry , " assured Amy.

"Maybe we should go home now, you guys wanna sleep over the temple tonight?" suggested Rei.

"Yea lets do that," agreed Mina.

**Yay i finally got some more. I know its been awhile, just been a little busy and uninspired but now ITS SUMMER! i promise ill have the next installment out soon i have it written i just have to type it up and make changes.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my earlier chapters but, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. --

O yes and before I continue on, I would like to thank my friend Lucifers Daughter. Because of her constant nagging I acually typed this up and posted it. (go read her stories)

and thank you to those of you who bothered to review i love you for it, reviews are like crack for us writers. So keep on sending them.

NOW ONTO THE STORY

Missing You

by Scarletntmph929

chapter 3

"Hey There pretty lady, Give me your Energy!" a nerotic looking centaur man half grunted hasf said, as he wrapped a glowing rope around the waist of a woman, who looked like she was about to pass out.

The scouts were exiting the mall and spotted the creepy creature and the woman in distress. Quickly they dropped all of their bags and transformed.

**Mars Star Power!**

**Mercury Star Power!**

**Jupiter Star Power!**

**Venus Star Power!**

A combination of flames, water, lightening, and hearts were seen, then four Sailor Scouts were ready to rumble and in fighting stance.

**MOON PRISM POWER!**

Ribbons flared and them Sailor Moon was visible.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. AND THAT MEANS YOU!" Striking her signature pose Sailor Moon had a fierce and pissed of look about her.

"Scum like you makes me sick. You prey on woman and feed off their goodness until there is nothing left. Prepare to become Moon Dust!"

The Centaur Creature promptly dropped the woman and charges twords sailor moon and the other Sailor Scouts. He is headed straight for Sailor Moon but she evades the attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." yells Mercury.

The Centaur's arm gets cased in ice but it was no help in slowing the hellion down. He quickley turn twords mercury and charged. She tries to move out of the way but is hit in the side and sent tripping.

"Mars Fire Sniper," Mars sends an arrow hurling twords him, but it merely shatters the Centaurs frozen arm which doesnt phase him a bit nor slows him down.

"Your gonna have to do better than that ." with his good arm the monster sends out a lasso and grabs hold of Sailor Moons leg, he drags her tword him as he sucks her energy. Another shots out and grabbes Venus and dragges her down too.

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter hits the Demon and he lets go of Moon and Venus.

He staggers for a second then stands sill. The Centaur then hunches foreward and sends spikes flying out of his back. The spikes go like missiles in the direction of the Sailors, they all miss exept for one that loged itself into Sailor Moons Side.

"Venus love me chain encircle" Venus grabs hold of the monster.

"Sailor Moon finnish him off'" a deep strong voice yells from the trees. She takes her stance and reaches for her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yells and with all her energy sends the disk hurling at the beast.

The Centaur Man disintigrates and leaves nothing but a pile of dust. She lets out a sigh of relief and then hits the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing You

Chapter 4

by Scarletnymph929

Dariens P.O.V.

Torn inside, I watched the fight, in the sadows. I saw each scout take action, and how Sailor Moon fought with passion. I wanted to make my presence known more with each passing second, but I knew things would be delt with, and it would make things easier for me, no matter how cowardly it seemed, because distance was best. She probably hated me, but it was best that way. I would rather her hate me than bring harm to her.

Soon the fight would be over, I focused on the Battle. Sailor Moon stood with intent to kill, striking her pose, she said the final words...then

down she fell.

In a rush I jumped down from the trees, where I had perched. I was right by her and the others, trying to be as cool as possible. It killed me to see her fall, but I couldn't let down the cold front.

Sailor Moon lay passed out on the pavement bleeding from the side where a spike had pierced, quick as anything the scouts took charge of the situation. Mars was by her side, Mercury stood above scanning with her mini computer.

"She'll be okay, right now she is really drained and her wounds need to be taken care of before too much blood is lost. We need to take her somewhere close, as soon as possible." stated Mercury.

"Hey your apartment is right by here isn't it?" asked Rei. She was right.

"Yeah, down a few blocks," I said. I took Serena's limp body in my arms and went off in the direction of my appartment.

* * *

The Scouts followed close behind Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo went around the back of the apartment complex to where the balconies were. With the movements of a cat he jumped from the ground to the nearest balcony then to another balcony until he reached the one that lead to his appartment. The doors were left unlocked and he slid inside with Serena still in his arms. He walked over to the couch and laid her down.

The scouts had gone in through the front of the building after turning back into civilian form, there was no need to bring attention and risk being seen breaking into appartments. The went inside and walked up to Darian's appartment and were let in.

"I put her down in my room," Darien said, he looked worried, despite his best efforts.

"Alright, where are your bandages?" asked Ami.

"In the bathroom, be right back," Darien dashed off and returned with gause and disinfectant in an instant.

"Thanks," Ami took the bandages and went into Darien's bedroom.


End file.
